


Read For Me

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bitter Pill, Criminal Psychology, F/F, Killing Eve - Freeform, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She swiftly reached out an arm to grab the note, bringing it to her sleepy eyes and reading the post-it word for word.Yep, it was still there.Something I wrote from a Pinterest prompt, a really cute idea :)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Read For Me

Eve picked out another book, the leathery black cover rubbing against the palm of her hands as she held it. It looked something like a Bible but it was in fact a book about criminal psychology, something Eve had grown interested in way before she had even met Villanelle. She thought about how Villanelle would react to her bringing home a book about criminals, but she dismissed the thought as she drew closer to the library’s counter. Flipping through the few hundreds of pages, Eve nodded to herself and stepped up to the librarian. 

“Criminal psychology? Should I be worried?” The librarian joked, scanning the book with his decorated scanner.

Eve noticed the many stickers that were placed around the device, the majority of them depicting a love for books, but few were cute hand drawn images of puppies. 

“Of course not, I wouldn’t hurt a person who shared an interest in dogs.” Eve chuckled back, gesturing to the librarian’s scanner.

“Oh!” The librarian turned his device over and stroked a thumb over the stickers. “A keen eye, Ms. Polastri.” 

Eve cocked an eyebrow, confused at how the man knew her name. The librarian pointed at his computer screen, showing Eve’s library card accompanied with her details on it. He chuckled at Eve’s bewilderment before handing the book back to her.

“Especially a keen eye for good books, this one’s been on the recommended for many years on the topic of psychology.” The man smiled, his eyes watching Eve.

“Oh, well, I just pick what’s best.” Eve shrugged, trying to look away from him.

“Might I ask why you’re interested in this area of books?” He asked, leaning forward on the counter.

The librarian was trying to flirt, Eve registered, so she walked backwards in an attempt to say that she wasn’t following.

“My girlfriend inspired me.” She answered, waving briefly at him before making her way out. As she turned a corner behind the bookshelves, leading to the exit, she glanced behind her and observed the librarian shaking his head and slumping back in his chair. 

It had only been a few days and Eve had already finished the book, the detailed information remaining vivid in her memory. She had created countless notes from every page and had shoved them all into a folder. Eve stored that folder within her files for the small business she carried out at Bitter Pill. The background research earned her intricate sources when she worked, complete with references and evidence. It deeply satisfied Eve at how she worked so efficiently, unlike the other members of Bitter Pill, who barely even read books outside of work.

Eve laughed a little at the assumption, before storing the charcoal coloured book amongst her other criminal psychology related paperbacks. Her bookshelf was almost full and she tried her best to make room, pushing books sideways and straightening them. Eve sighed and went back to her bed, sinking down onto the plush mattress.

Eve heard padded footsteps across the hallway outside her bedroom as her eyelids fluttered shut. She ignored the noise but was forced awake when a bright eyed face filled her view. Villanelle’s caramel bronze eyes blinked back at Eve and a Cheshire Cat smile followed under.

“Villanelle? What is it?” Eve asked, lifting herself off the bed as Villanelle recoiled.

“I got you a book. This one’s about the different weapons criminals use and their specific function.” Villanelle grinned, eager, as she thrusted a similar dark coloured book into Eve’s hands. This one was smoother in texture and had a gold emblazoned design on the front, portraying a knife and gun.

“Villanelle...” Eve mumbled. “That’s very kind, I didn’t think you really took notice of the books I read.”

“Of course I do, silly! Who do you think keeps marking the important pages by folding the corner of them?”

That was a good question, and it took Eve a moment to understand what Villanelle was talking about.

“That was you? I thought it was just something I had done absentmindedly.” Eve said, her eyes widening.

Villanelle laughed, and brought a hand up to run it through her hair. 

“Well, either way, here’s an additional book for you to lose yourself in.”

Eve jumped into Villanelle’s arms and pulled her closer. She repeated rushed words of thanks as Villanelle stroked her mess of curls.

“I think you’ll like it..” Villanelle murmured into Eve’s chocolate locks, a hint of mischief laced into her voice. 

Eve was halfway through her book and she had discovered something absolutely heartwarming. Villanelle had left her small post-it notes at the end of each chapter, saying small messages like “I would love to lose myself in the warmth of your body tonight ♡” or “Your smile is the brightest thing in my life ♡”. They made Eve’s heart jump with joy and it made her motivated to finish each chapter. Eve decided to keep each note in peak condition with her notes from the book, all safely bound together with a red string. 

Eve was reading in bed, her back resting against the headboard and her head leaning back on the wall. Villanelle was lying next to her, her arms splayed out across Eve’s waist protectively. Eve used this to her advantage and rested the criminal weapons book on Villanelle’s forearms. Villanelle seemed fast asleep and completely unaware of this, she was just smiling to herself about being with Eve.

That was another thing that Eve felt heartwarming about Villanelle, she would always be smiling when she was with Eve. Just being in Eve’s presence made her happy, and she made sure Eve knew that every day. 

Eve finally flipped the last page of the book, and breathed out in relief after reading it. Just before she closed the book, she noticed a neon pink paper folded on the corner of the page. Eve grinned and quickly went to open it. 

She gasped quietly and her pupils dilated, she brought a hand up to cover her mouth and she instantly glanced at Villanelle. Villanelle’s tall body curled up beside her, her legs wrapped around Eve’s and her hands toying with stray strands of Eve’s hair.

Eve’s eyes welled with joyful tears and she carefully set the book down on the bedside table, silently placing the note on top, face side up to remind her in the morning.

She kissed Villanelle’s forehead and lingered for a moment longer than usual. Eve sunk down from the headboard and Villanelle instinctively bundled Eve up closer to her chest.

Villanelle surely had no idea that Eve finished the last chapter.

They both fell asleep in each other’s arms and the morning awaited.

Eve yawned softly, turning on her back to face away from Villanelle, the bedside table slowly coming into view. She saw the book, with the bright pink note, and the question came rushing back to memory from the night before. She swiftly reached out an arm to grab the note, bringing it to her sleepy eyes and reading the post-it word for word.

** “Will you marry me?” **

Yep, it was still there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
